tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Dawn
'''New Dawn '''is an anti-Western terrorist organization present in the TACITUS series. It is the official name for a rather extensive network of Anarchists and terrorists that see themselves as warriors fighting against the "corrupt" ways of the West. Ideology Founded in the early 1980s, New Dawn sees the countries of the West as an alliance of oppressors that are engaged in what they perceive to be a modern form of Imperialism . They hate the West for spreading its influence to the Eastern world, believing that doing so is evil and robs the countries of the Eastern world of what they see as a right to live as they want. They envision a New World Order where people become free of any "Western corruption" and throw off any trace of "Imperialistic Influence", creating a world where everyone is free of worldly "oppression". Their doctrine is best described as a combination of insurrectionary Anarchism , Marxism-Leninism , and proletariat revolution. They believe the only real solution to freeing the Eastern world from the evil ways of the West is by direct confrontation (i.e terrorizing the citizens of Western countries to force governments to end their oppressive practices). Structure New Dawn is a rather well-structured terrorist group. Their hierarchy consists of upper echelons that include the main body of leaders, headed by Zoltan Fazekas. The lower echelon consists of lieutenants and field commanders. The middle echelon consists of militants that carry out direct attacks. The third echelon consists of sleeper agents, employed with various different occupations, including (but not limited to), confidence tricks, hackers, and undercover assassins. Appearances The New Dawn terrorists look like a combination of professional mercenaries and urban gangsters. In urban environments, they sometimes wear a combination of plainsclothes, tactical sweaters, ski masks, balaclavas, goggles, and sungalsses, in addition bandanas. They also wear Kevlar vests and military grade ballistic helmets, as well as earpieces to communicate with each other. Sleeper agents wear civilian clothing as part of their disguise. Crimes Acts of terrorism New Dawn specializes in committing acts of terrorism against Western countries. Popular methods include the genocide of entire people groups simply for the so-called "crime" of passively allying themselves with Western society, various forms of cyberterrorism, hijacking, and bombing. Human trafficking New Dawn is also notorious for targeting women from poor Western countries or impoverished areas in Western countries, or just random girls and young women in general, and either conning them, forcibly abducting them off the street and forcing them into prostitution, commonly through blackmail. Confidence tricks New Dawn also has a rather extensive network of sleeper agents utilized as con artists trained to pull off confidence tricks. This is usually done in conjunction with other crimes, most notably human trafficking, phishing , and insurance fraud. Current members *Fazekas, Zoltan-Main commander *Kreider, Dieter (KIA)-Fazekas' second-in-command (KIA) *Simon, Veda (Defected)-An asset and cunning con artist. *Alekseyeva, Zarina (Incarcerated)-An asset and fellow con artist. *Lancaster, Susan (KIA)-New Dawn assassin *Danilova, Olga (Incarcerated)-An assassin for New Dawn. *Edwards, Stan (KIA)-A hacker for New Dawn *Regent, Lance (KIA)-A hacker for New Dawn *Korkouth, Karen (Incarcerated)-A con artist for New Dawn *Koran, Donald (Incarcerated)-A hacker for New Dawn. *Dougherty, Thomas (Incarerated)-A con artist for New Dawn *Eisen, Norman (Incarcerated)-A Con artist for New Dawn *Gordon, David (KIA)-An assassin for New Dawn *Jackson, Jeanine (Incarcerated)-Hacker for New Dawn *Olga Axelsson (Incarcerated)-Assassin for New Dawn Gallery Susan Lancaster.jpg|Susan Lancaster Stan Edwards.jpg|Stan Edwards Karen Korkouth.jpg|Karen Korkouth Donald Koran.jpg|Donald Koran Meet Olga, the sniper.png|Olga Danilova New Dawn militant aiming SMG.jpg New Dawn militant with RPG-7.png New Dawn militant with FAMAS.jpg New Dawn ghillied sniper.png New Dawn sniper.png New Dawn attacking.png New Dawn militant 2.png New Dawn militant 1.png Zoltan Fazekas.jpg|Zoltan Fazekas, terrorist commander Olga Axelsson.jpg|Olga Axelsson New Dawn terrorists.png New Dawn militant aiming SMG.jpg New Dawn militant with RPG-7.png New Dawn militant with FAMAS.jpg New Dawn ghillied sniper.png New Dawn sniper.png New Dawn attacking.png New Dawn militant 2.png New Dawn militant 1.png Masked New Dawn Enforcer.png Masked New Dawn sniper.png Masked New Dawn Engineer.png Masked New Dawn rifleman.png New Dawn thugs partying.jpg More New Dawn operatives.jpg New Dawn operatives.jpg Masked New Dawn terrorists.jpg Weapons and equipment SKS tactical variant.png|SKS (Tactical furniture) M9A1 Beretta handgun.png|Beretta M9A1 44 Magnum Menu Icon CoDG.png|Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum Soviet RPK-74.JPEG.jpg|RPK-74 Ruger P89.png|Ruger P89 AKS-74u tactical.png|AKS-74u AK-47 HD.png|AK-47 AK-74M.png|AK-74M AKMRifle.jpg|AKM (Deathstalker configuration) AK-103 rifle.png|AK-103 Dragunov Menu Icon MWR.png|Dragunov SVD Remington 700 BDL.jpg|Remington 700 Remington R5.png|Remington R5 Remington ACR.png|ACR Rifle Bf4 scorpion.png|Skorpion EVO SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L PKP Pecheneg.png|PKP Pecheneg Beretta 92FS Inox.jpg|Beretta 92FS Inox Bf4 qsz-92.png|QSZ-92 QBZ-03.jpg|QBZ-03 QBZ-95 .png|QBZ-95 QBB-95 .png|QBB-88 H&K P30L.jpg|H&K P30L Walther P22.jpg|Walther P22 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 Glock 26 pistol.jpg|Glock 29 2nd Generation Glock 17.jpg|Glock 17 Glock 19 pistol.jpg|Glock 19 PSG-1.png|PSG-1 FY-JS.png|FY-JS (Main PLA sniper rifle)